


Follow You

by KittieValentine



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Set during the events of Snake Eater, Major Ocelot finds himself slowly but surely falling under your spell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> back with another lyric fic, this one is for 'Follow You' by Bring Me The Horizon. I used to be a massive fan but my taste changed however, I think this song is well written.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please leave comments because I'd love to know what you think of my works x

It was 1964 and you had been transferred to a new unit that was serving under the order of Colonel Yvegeney Birosovitch Volgin of the GRU. To say you were nervous of working so closely with the notorious figure was an understatement but you slowly learned that his interest lay not in the form of a young woman such as yourself but a young man by the name of Ivan Raiknov. You were close with Ivan; he treated you like a sister during your time at Groznyj Grad, keeping you informed of who was who and what was what. 

"There is one person I haven't introduced you to yet... he's... mysterious to say the least," Ivan tells you. You quirk your head, intrigued by this 'mysterious person'.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. His name is Ocelot. He has his own unit here. The youngest Major I have ever seen in my life to be quite honest... he is good, he is good but... he's at a stroppy age."  
You both laugh together, like school girls giggling at a teacher they have a crush on.  
"Ivan. My room please." Volgin's voice leaves no room for consideration or hesitation as Ivan leaves silently, throwing you a wink as he goes.

~

Morning breaks through the brutalist lines of the facility, the cold stone glowing under the rays of the sun. You are carefully arranging papers and various documents into their corresponding files ready for submission and filing. Your morning is quiet and relatively lonely, you'd go as far as to say enjoyable but you worry. You had heard that the American had been causing a stir within the higher ranking officers and that Sokolov had been moved deeper within the grounds to continue his research. Things were tense to say the least.

As you are halfway through your administration tasks, you hear something approaching, something jingling. It enters the office. You feel the presence move from the door and around you, eyes burning on your body. The figure stops by your side and you look to make eye contact with the stranger. You weren't expecting to see someone so young before you but you found yourself compelled to study his features, his short golden hair, his beautifully defined cheekbones and his grey-blue eyes.  
"Care to introduce yourself?" His voice cuts the silence which you were not so long ago enjoying.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir, I was-"  
"- miles away, yes, I gathered" at first you assumed the young officer was being bitter but you saw the hint of a smile in the corner of his lips. You breathe a chuckle, offering your hand which a gloved one takes rather gently.  
"Sir, I'm Lieutenant Y/N L/N, transferred just last week. You must be... Major Ocelot?" You take a guess by assessing the stripes and medals his uniform boasts.  
"Well observed," he praises, nodding with approval. Neither of you had realised that your hands were still connected until you both looked down and awkwardly retracted them.  
"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Sir but duty calls," you nod towards the pile of documents awaiting your attention.  
"Of course." He looks over you once more before leaving, the room returning to silence for you to enjoy again. 

~

Another morning breaks at the facility and you make your way to the main office to receive your orders from the Colonel. When you enter the room, you are greeted by Ivan who takes you by the hand.  
"Volgin is away with The Boss, he has left it to me to tell you your tasks for today." Ivan's face is practically glowing with the responsibility.  
"You have been allocated a placement within the scout group in the northern quadrant. Look for evidence of this American's trail and where he may be planning his next move. You are due to return at 2300 hours... have fun," he teases as you gather your gear and prepare to leave for the wilderness of the jungle.

~

The leaves and twigs crunch and snap under your weight, the sun glares through the canopy creating a radiant green glow across the horizon. You see a structure in the immediate distance and conclude that it is the abandoned factory you spotted just 2 clicks away. You decide to approach it having seen no immediate threat but you are fully aware that the American had been encountered here, maybe he left a clue to his current whereabouts.

The area seems clear but you exercise caution, your gun ready at the hip. You tread lightly through the grounds but feel a gun suddenly press into the small of your back. Your back arches and you lift your arms up to indicate surrender.  
"You should exercise a little more caution when you're out alone Lieutenant." The voice is firm but familiar. A strong arm spins you on the spot and you find yourself just inches from Ocelot.  
"Sir, I-" you gasp, struggling to find the words as you try to comprehend how he snook up on you like he did.  
"I've read your file soldier. You're quite ferocious on the battlefield from what I've read. I could use someone with your skill set in my unit." You repeat his words to yourself.  
"I'm not asking." He affirms. You stare at him, bewildered, like a rabbit trying to comprehend the head lights.  
"You're all I need." You accept that your skill set is appropriate for the standard of his unit but what he says next stuns you.  
"You're all I see." 

For a moment, you fall under his spell and relax but a gunshot rings out and he grabs your wrist, guiding you back in the direction you came.


End file.
